


We Know How To Share

by GrellsAngel92



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby, Cuddles, Cute Shy Reader, F/M, Hurt feelings, Love, Obsessive Lovers, Polyamory, Porn, Protective, Sex, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellsAngel92/pseuds/GrellsAngel92
Summary: Hera in all her life never would have dreamed that her life would be like this....lost her job, staying at her best friends house and now trying to get her life back together but it seems her friends have just to idea for her that would solve all her problems in the very end.......but it looks like her life got more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Upside

(Hera POV)

Life has never been easy for me, both mom and dad passed long ago and with no siblings or other family it seems life dealt me a bad hand but there has always been an upside to everything in this life of mine. That upside came when the monsters were freed....Undyne and Alphys were a saving grace to me.

First came Alphys my little nervous dinosaur who couldn't get a small word out in a coffee shop being so nervous from the hateful gaze coming from the cashier. All it took was a firm  hand and a little anger coming from such a small chubby girl....we got are coffee a nice outside table and a little show watching the cashier being fired for such rude behavior and words to a favorite customer by the nice elderly manager. Friendship bloomed really quick between us nerds and anime fans such as us.

Second with a small bit of over energetic compassion came Undyne....there was no need for introduction between us and Alphys introduced her soulmate to me who I heard nothing but amazing things about, and vice versa it seems. From the over firm handshake and then the sudden toting over the shoulder but when looking to the other shoulder and seeing Alphys I knew this was just something that Undyne did when she not only approved of someone but also planned to keep around for a long time.

Seeing Alphys and Undyne's affection for one another let me know there was still love out there even for humans like me. Looking in the mirror I loved myself and everything that made me who I am, long brown hair with soft green eyes soft chubby cheeks plump lips, boobs that get in my way all to often my waist isn't slim but its smooth and soft just like the rest of me my thighs and ass where the bane of my life though....big thighs that look like they could crush a watermelon in between them if given enough pressure them.

Life hasn't always dealt me a great hand but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world at this point of time, but with ups always comes downs. It wasn't long ago that I lost my job at a diner because I happen to come face to face with an asshole of a human being who had a problem with Undyne and Alphys coming by to say hey to me. My mouth and temper seem to always get me in trouble in the very end. I got let go and had to pay to replace the table he got pushed into......worth it.

 

But without a job and a way to pay rent and bills it was only a matter before I lost everything. 

*sigh*

"so this is my life?" looking over my apartment, I saw my life here yeah I don't really care about it but not having a place to call home or to even come back to would be the hardest in life. Feeling my eyes well up just a bit while I flopped down at the kitchen table.

"what am I gonna do?" seeing the bills due made my heart hurt even more but what was I to do. I had my things already packed up knowing the inevitable was to come soon. I told Alphys just the other day what was going on, I didn't want her to worry but when she saw me packing up my things I knew it wasn't going to be long before she figured everything out. dropping my head to the table top I thought about my options I had.

'I could sell my stuff?....but that would only get me so far'

'Finding another job has been harder then I thought'

'Maybe I could just live in a shelter for a bit'

'but then its gonna be so hard to even try to start all over'

"HUMAN FRIEND YOUR PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED!!!!"

I'm pretty sure she just broke my front door.

Strolling in was my dear friends who seemed to have something up there sleeves....well lab coat and tank top but same thing.

"s..s.sorry Hera..s..she knew something w.was wrong" Alphys and all her cuteness came in right behind her soulmate fingers pinched together looking down. Lifting my head up from its spot on the table now having a red mark on my forehead.

"Its okay Al I know you can't help it" smiling just a bit I got one in return but tilting my head to look at the captain of the guard.

"HUMAN FRIEND AS I HAVE SAID I HAVE A SOLUTION TO YOUR ISSUES YOU SEEM TO BE HAVING" Undyne said smiling her toothy grin with her hands still poised on her hips.

"ooookay lay it on me I'm willing to do just about anything at this point of time" 

"well.....w.we have a few f..friends that are needing a...a...house keeper" Alphys said before Undyne even got a word in though letting her girlfriend talk Undyne probably just refrained from talking to let Alphys finish.

"Housekeeper?" perking an eyebrow up at the simple thought of being a housekeeper.

"YES THEY NEED HELP THE LAZY BONES IN THAT HOUSE OUT WAY THE THE OTHER BONES IN THAT HOUSE" 

"Just b..basic.stuff...cooking, cleaning..l..laundry etc."

"YES AND EVEN ROOM AND BOARD"

"room and board?....you both know this sounds to good to be true right" looking at them both I felt my hope come back just bit.

"well....they a..are friends...of ..of ..of ours as well and we...p..put in a good..w...word for you"

"YES AND VERY GREAT GUARDSMEN AS WELL AND SPARRING PARTNERS"

"so....what do y...you...think?" Alphys looked at me as I thought about it for just a bit.

'well it really couldn't hurt just to meet them...right' looking at my small apartment and to my friends who seemed just as eager with there discovery that they made.

"ITS EITHER THIS OR YOU ARE GOING TO MOVE IN WITH US" there was going to be no other way out of this it seemed.

"yes yes we could stay up for hours just watching anime's and snacking and and..." There went Alphys it seemed she got to excited about the thoughts of you living with them. But...

'There soulmates they need sometime of there own and with me there they couldn't have it'

"No No ...there couldn't be any harm in just meeting them...right?" I felt a smile come to my face at the thought that maybe life is looking up again.

"YES THAT IS THE SPIRIT...NOW LETS GO GET YOU DRESSED" moving swiftly she started for me.

"Wait wait Un...I Can get dressed myself" grabbing a hold of the table as I felt really strong arms go around my waist.

"just...g..give up Hera....Its...e..easier this way" Alphys said clapping her hands together making her way to the back.

"Alphys not helping here....really Un I can do it myself" pulling harder on my my waist she started to tug me off the ground.

"UNACCEPTABLE THIS WILL BE FASTER.....HUMAN FRIEND YOU MOST LET GO FOR ME TO HELP YOU" tug of war now has started it seemed for what little dignity I seemed to still have with me.

"oh...Undyne I...f..found the cutest shorts" and now i'm doomed yanked from my grip on the table and over the shoulder I went.

"HUMAN FRIEND YOU WOULD MAKE A GREAT GUARDSMEN WITH THE STRENGTH YOU SHOW TO ME" laughing along the way my dignity went out of me giving up when I knew it was no use.

Well still an upside to this life.

 

 


	2. We Meet....And Meet...and Meet Again (Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well never thought I would see a walking talking skeleton.....is that ketchup he's drinking.....am I really going to do this?

(Hera's POV)

 

"well this is the place.....I think" looking up from the small paper Alphys had given me with the address on it of the place I was supposed to be meeting for the...house keeping job.

"House keeping....mansion keeping same thing it seems" it really was a tall mansion, looked really expensive too. Nice brick house tall entrance doorway with steps leading up to it. It seemed to have what Im guessing is supposed to be flowers in the front on each side but one side looked great with nice roses and lilies everything you could think of....the other half....was a graveyard of what was once could be healthy flowers and then ferns, maybe a tree...well the weeds seem to have survived well enough.

There was a tall garage in the back with a few doors to it. Same brick that went with the house. A small pond in the front with a bench next to it to watch the koi swimming around in it. A nice koi fish statue above it between the flowers. It really was a beautiful statue seemed to be hand made front he looks of it.

'What have I gotten myself into here?' sighing again seemed to be my habit as I looked down at the outfit that had been forced on me. Forced being the easiest word I could use in thsi situation I was in not even a few hours ago.

 

* _flashback*_

_Being forced into the shower was one thing....being stripped naked to get in was another._

_"UNDYNE THE WATER IS FREEZING"_

_"IT WILL TOUGHIN YOU UP HUMAN"_

_"What about this Undyne? Smells like roses." Going through my smells was Alphys thing to do at this point of time while me and her girlfriend where fighting over the water temperature._

_"GREAT IDEA NOW.....WHERE IS THAT LOOFAH AT" seeing someone like Undyne holding up a loofah was s small bit funny until she started to bathe me herself....with Alphys help I was held down cleaned, dried off.....the even got into my underwear drawer....lingerie seemed to be the way to go with them. Alphys blushing and nosebleed over my red set ._

_Clasping my bra on me was her job it seemed. A nice pair of jean shorts with a flowing flower printed tank top set with each other even down to the brown sandals at the bottom of the bed. Being picked up as Alphys put my shorts on was going a bit far......but these where my best friends and I loved them wallowing in my on self pity for the last week hasn't been the prime of my life so I know everything they where doing was out of love....looking at them now going through my hair pins I started to smile._

_Feeling tears well up again in my eyes I felt my smile just get bigger and bigger till it almost hurt a bit. These where my best friends and I would do anything for them....they where all I had in the world now, they looked out for me and I for them. A small sniffle escaped me by accident which made them both turn to me._

_"Thank you...thank you both so much" trying to swipe my eyes with my fist_ _I kept them to try and cover my face hiding my tears from them. I didn't see them move but the arms going around me spoke volumes about them._

_"we got you Hera"_

_"YES FRIEND WE ALWAYS GOT YOUR BACK"_

_Now I knew I made the right choice in my life with them. I would do it all again just to keep being in this moment with them forever._

_"Thank you thank you"_

_*End Flashback*_

"You got this Hera, you got this" breathing in deeply trying to get the nerve to move forward seemed to be harder then it seemed. Even looking at the beautiful statue couldn't calm my nerves enough for this.

"You got this doll face, no need to be shakin' in your  _bones_ " Startled was another thing that came easy to me it seemed, jumping a foot in the air and turning around only to see a....skeleton behind me, not surprised now that I think about Undyne's lazy bone commit from earlier.

He was taller then me by about a foot or so, seemed to be very comfy though in the nice fluffy blue jacket, pink slippers hands in pocket, and a laid back look about them.

"oh um I'm so sorry I was just um" nothing really came to mind of what I could say to this skeleton in front of me, then it just slipped out.

"I was just looking at the skull-pture" very silent pause went between us as my face turned into a tomato right in front of him. 

A small chuckle was heard coming from him and I lifted my head back up to look at him.

"Your hired" blinking I couldn't believe my ears as I stared at him.

"Names Sans me and the family owns this place, Alphys said she would be sending a friend to help us out with a problem we seem to be having, there are a bunch of lazy bones in this house" 

A giggle escaped your mouth at that reference Undyne has used earlier on.

"This had to be the easiest job interview I have ever had but thank you so much for this you want be disappointed in me" feeling your world turn around in just a two word sentence you could feel the heavy brunt of the world just lift of you in that instant. Everything was going to be okay now, but just to be sure.

"Could we possibly go over what all needs to be done and what my job in tells for me here"

"Of course doll face let me give you a grand tour of this place" walking side by side with each other now looking up at the entrance door way above your own height and a whole new world opened up for me.

It seemed to be very clean already so, 'why do they need me?'

"Paps been cleaning all day, said something about not wanting someone to see our house the way it usually is" Sans said as we continued to walk through the foyer, to the right there was a big T.V. with it seemed to be every game system and game available hooked up to it sofas lined around it with a nice red rug shelves with all kinds of nick knacks and photos along the wall and shelves.

To the left was a very big kitchen with all fancy appliances and a large table in the middle, bar with nice plushy stools lined up to them. Dead center is a large staircase leading up to the second floor.

"We just need basics there is about 8 of us living here under one roof so things can get a little hellish here, we all work so its hard to get this big of a place cleaned up and still look livable" Sans said gesturing to the whole place.

"Cooking, cleaning, laundry, dusting, vacuuming etc. etc.....basic housekeeping skills is what we need but since we are so far out and because being a house full of skele-bros nobody seems to want the job" Sans continued to walk heading up the stairs now.

"well what your wanting to pay plus room and board I don't really see the issue with anything" saying this now would be my undoing.

"Introduction first and then come back to me sweet heart" well the pet names was going to continue it seems.

"stepping to the left here each door is color coded to match who is belongs to with a name on it,....saved us time when we kept getting lost in this place at first" lost in your own house, that's a first but seemed to be possible here in this place. 

"Stretch and Edge are still out so you can meet them later but the rest is here" We past the first two doors we came to, one black with the name Edge....carved into it and another orange door with the name Stretch written in....crayon.

"Blue and Red will be are first stop Blue does good but Red, his room I sometimes don't even have the guts to go in" oh another puns it seems.

Knocking on a light blue door with blue berry branch spelling out Blue on it.

"COME IN TO THE GREAT BLUES HUMBLE ABODE" came a very energetic voice from the over side. Opening the door it seemed to be a very tidy room with swords and capes with knights on the wall, a a some what smaller sans sitting in front of a large T.V. paused on a game....Zelda mind you.

"Blue meet Hera she's looking to get a job here" Sans introduction was short and simple but it seemed Blue wasn't having the same thoughts. Looking at you from his spot on a big gaming chair, his cheeks turned bluish color as the stars in his eyes seemed to shine a bit more.

"Um hello Im Hera its very nice to meet you" still silence seemed to follow until a small cough came out of Sans breaking the little Sans concentration. Shaking his head he was up before I could blink.

"HELLO HUMAN HERA....YOUR HIRED" whelp if all my interviews where like this I wouldn't have a problem with a job.

"hold up Blue we are going through everything she would need to do and introductions"

"BUT BUT SANS SHE"

"Blue enough just say Hi"

"FINE....HELLO HUMAN HERA ITS NICE TO MEET YOU I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLUE.....AND YOUR HIRED HERE" okay at least we got to the introduction part.

"well I'm just looking at this point to make sure I know everything but so far it doesn't seem to be any problems so far" 

"COME HUMAN INTRODUCTIONS ARE NEEDED SO WE MOST MEET THE REST BEFORE WE GO TO YOUR ROOM LAST" Grabbing my hand I was pulled from the room I was in front of the next door being Red with the words red in a deeper color. 

'I hope that's just paint' sweat forming on your head with two skeletons on both sides now of you. You just now realized Blue was wearing the cutest scarf. Stars brightening in his eyes as he had yet to let go of your hand which not seeing the problem with it. 

'he's so cute' blushing at this thought mind seeming to race at the thought of all the skeletons being just like Blue or Sans.

'and I spoke to soon' opening this door was the worst possible solution. Red bed frame, covers, clothes, wall and spikes mixed with black here and there.....and it was trashed feeling your skin crawl with is what you hope....did that pile of clothes just move.

Yep is sure did.

"RED YOU LAZY SKELETON WHAT HAPPENED TO CLEANING YOUR ROOM FOR THE NEW GUEST.....IS THAT YOUR UNDERWEAR ON THE CEILING FAN"

"shut the fuck up blue, I got the clothes basket in here"

"YES AND ITS NOT MEANT TO BE A TABLE FOR OLD FOOD" I'm not sure mustard is meant to be considered food cause that's all I was seeing around the room that would be consider edible.

"would you just shut the fuck u...."sentence cut short as another Sans popped out of the moving clothes looking right at you staring wide eyed....*giggle* eyed*giggle*.....sockets and the same reaction as Blue it seemed with a red blush coming over his face, one gold fang poking out black hoodie ruffled and dog collar standing out the most.

Quickly gaining his composure with out the help of Sans like Blue needed, a small smirk started spreading on his face.

"hello beautiful come to keep me company in my bed"

"RED SHE IS HERE TO BE HIRED FOR THE HOUSE KEEPING I ALREADY SAID SHE WAS BUT SHE WANTS TO MEET THE OTHERS AND GET A FEEL FOR THE HOUSE.....AND THIS ISN'T WHAT SHE NEEDS TO SEE"

"Your Hired Sexy" okay they all have the same mindset it seems when it comes to hiring me at least.

"okay well that lazy bone pile is Red and on the with the rest of the tour we go then" sans walked out first still having his head in his hoodie while Blue started to pull me out but we weren't getting far it seemed. Red started to struggle from his pile of clothes on the floor.

"Hey hey wait a minute sexy help a skele-bro out here would ya'" yep that's an accent I could get used to sound like.....Brooklyn maybe. Letting go of Blue's hand was harder then it seemed but grabbing Red's seemed to make it better....like a small spark being linked together again at first with Blue I let it go just a small spark but now it was just weird, comfy but weird.

Grabbing both hands I pulled a little not thinking much of it but getting him out of the pile seemed to be a little harder then what I thought. Pulling again with a little force still didn't budge him.

"HERE ALLOW ME TO ASSIST HUMAN HERA" feeling arms go around my waist I was able to pull with the help of Blue now....did he just cop a feel of your boob. 

'nah this cutey probably just did it by accident' hefting Red out of the clothes and seeing his height well he hid it well in that pile of clothes, he was a bit taller then Sans and loomed over you smirking wide with razor sharp teeth and the gold fang gleaming standing out.

"Now that I'm out of that cotton pickin' situation" oh another pun skeleton it seemed.

"STOP WITH THE PUNS NOW COME HUMAN HERA ITS TIME TO MEET THE OTHERS" back to dragging it seemed but just another skeleton trailing with us this time.

"well seems the next stop is Black" Sans started strolling to a dark purple door Black spelled out in leather straps.....leather whip actually.

Knocking wasn't the issue it seemed but the voice not so much....kind of like Blue but more anger like Red.

"WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS NEED FROM THE MALEFICENT BLACK" door smacking against the wall violently opened and there stood another Sans....how many were there in this house, and whats with the color names...most be a family thing. 

Black was deffiently different from the rest, scars over his eye socket red scarf a lot of leather, leather gloves and red stars in his eyes guessing that was pupils to them.

"WHY HAVE YOU COM TO BOTHER ME YOU INSINIFICANT INSULT TO MONSTERS"

"Chill you ribs there Black new housekeeper is here to meet everyone" Sans seemed to be the laid back one of these four it seemed. Having his sockets land on you though seemed to be the an odd eerie feeling to it as his scowl turned almost dark as he seemed to let it sink in that there was a human infront of him now.

"AHHH A HUMAN SERVANT....COME WITH ME HUMAN YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH ME NOW" as he went to grab you a sudden feeling of being lifted from the ground came over you. No one around but you where still out of reach now a blue glow came from all around you as Black turned his gaze on Sans name hatred spilling from his eyes. 

"not happening Black shes a house keeper not a personal servant she gots her own room and everything she aint meant to serve you" Sans ever the calm one had a hand out with a finger pointing right at you keeping you in mid air.

"PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT SHE IS MY SO..."and now Blue has tackled Black to the ground into his room with his face now put into the rug you could see part way into the room, clean just likes Blue but black leather seems to be a theme here, whips chains and more leather but it seemed to be still cleaner then Red's room ever had been, was that a dog cage in the room as well.

Paying no attention to the two on the floor seeming to be talking in low whispers you were put down a few paces back now from the doorway. Smiling gratefully at Sans getting a lazy grin back, Red seemed to be left out here.

"Come on babe lets get away from this freak" Red wrapped his arm around my waist and led me away from the door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP" yep Black is loose now and now we had a small parade following around now.

"Huh the others are back it seems"

Slamming was heard not long after that.

"USELESS STUPID HUMANS DON'T KNOW THERE PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR AN EXISTENT CAN BE WIPED CLEAN OUT BY THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS"

"Hey Boss is home" Red steered me away from the rooms now.

"um he doesn't sound to happy right now" saying this was an understatement.

"nah babe he can't wait to meet you....I know he will get a kick out of you" Smiling between him and the others made me think that there was more going on then what they were telling you but so far.

It seems that this is going to be a wonderful place to work.....not that you would tell them that might as well drag it out just a bit more. Smiling it was a nice warm feeling through out the house, just had to meet the rest of them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Im going to update as much as possible while im not at work so there might be a few here and there and once again if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to tell me!!!


	3. We Meet....And Meet...and Meet Again (Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera meets Papyrus......and papyrus.....and another papyrus.....hmmmm she has an answer for them finally.

Chapter 3: We Meet....And Meet...and Meet Again (papyrus)

Hera didn't know what to expect when she was lead down the steps arm still around her waist as Red marched them down the staircase even from the top a very very tall skeleton in leather pacing back in forth in the foyer still seeming to be mad.

"Um Red maybe we should let him cool off" saying this seemed to go right over his head looking back at the others behind you didn't seem to help.

"sorry doll face this is about as happy as your gonna get him" Sans please your not helping here.

"YES AT LEAST UNTIL HE MEETS YOU THEN HE MIGHT GET EVEN BETTER" better this is him okay Blue then seeing him angry was gonna be something you where going to avoid in the future.

"Yeah don't worry babe your gonna get under his skin for sure" omg Red don't start with the puns now.

"Hey Boss meet are new little house keeper" Yep attention now is directly on you, scowl and everything turned straight to you as the skeleton marched his way right up to you. Yeah now you see why the doorway was so tall....maybe a little above his waist line is what you came up to. Hand on hip bones eyes borrowing into your very soul narrowed before standing to the tallest possible position he could still with hands on hips he scoffed as he looked to the side.

"SHE'S HIRED" maybe they all had the same brain waves that was it....or they can read each others mines.

"uh Boss she actually is just looking around right now she hasn't really said yes to the job" Red is sweating quite a bit now as eye sockets turned on him.

"DID I STUTTER ARE SOMETHING SHE'S HIRED END OF STORY"

"But...but Boss"

"YES SHE HAS QUITE NICE BUTT WHICH IS WHY BLACK HASN'T STOPPED DROOLING OVER IT THIS ENTIRE TIME" Gonna take a long shot and say this most be Edge with the colors and all....he seems to be a monster that carves into stuff.

'wait...what did he just say' feeling alarm bells go off you quickly turned your head just to catch the tale end of Black finally being caught a drool still coming out his mouth a bit. Blue comes out of no where hitting Black upside the head.

"STOP BEING A PERVERT TO OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND" Blue scolded as Black turned onto him starting up an argument between the two.

"HA THE PERVERT OF THESE INGRATES HAS BEEN MADE KNOWN.....NOW HUMAN THERE WILL BE RULES TO GO OVER ONCE WE GET YOU SETTLED IN"

"okay" was the only thing you could really say as your face heated up from just the knowledge of Black staring so openly at you.

"DON'T TRY AND ARGUE WITH M........WAIT OKAY IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL EDGE LORD" yep this was defiantly Edge.

"um okay sir" you don't know really how to respond to him at this point.

Stopping mid sentence with whatever he was going to say, bent half way down one hand on hip another in the air pointing right at you while his mouth stayed open then snapped shut. Red color now covering his face, Sans small chuckle coming from the back of the group as Black and Blue continued to argue between each other. Red now smirking up at Edge with a knowing look on his face.

Standing as straight as a board edge marched right out of the room without saying another word to you.

"um did I say the wrong thing" looking back at the others after Edge left your sights.

"Nah babe you actually said just the right thing" Red guided you into the living room area leaving the two arguing skeletons behind and Sans followed flopping down onto the couch. Looking over at the couch with its back to you Sans scuffed a bit.

"Huh seems stretch has been here the entire time" gesturing to the couch you peeked just over the back to see another skeleton just as tall as Edge just sleeping in an orange hoodie with a sucker hanging out his mouth. Not even thinking you reached out and plucked the sucker from his mouth seeming to stir the sleeping bag of bones.

Looking up at you leaning over the couch if he was shocked he didn't even show it, eyes moving around to Sans on the couch and then Red at your side but eyes made there way back to you before smiling a bit.

"Your Hired honey" that's it they had this shit planned before you even got here.

"sorry I woke you but I thought you would choke if I didn't take this from your mouth" and now you realized how stupid this sounded. Skeleton....choking....on a sucker. He seemed to realize this to.

"ah honey I'm getting all choked up over here" Stretch had puns now to it seems, yeah gonna need to brush up on those to keep up with these boys.

Raising up and stretching out glancing back at the two in the foyer still having a small argument over the little incident. 

"SHOW SOME RESPECT TO WHAT IS OURS NOW" Blue bellowed out cheek to cheek with Black.

"OURS....PLEASE YOUR JUST EXTRA CHARACTERS COMPARED TO ME" Black pushes back an air of electricity running through there eyes.

"hey bro whats happening you getting  _ster-num_ with Black there" stretch let the puns just blow out of him it seemed.

"NO BROTHER QUITE IT WITH THE PUNS ALREADY" Blue seemed to just to forget about Black all in a span of a few seconds to start hitting his brother, who didn't seem to even budge a bit at the action of the smaller skeleton.

"My lord who is this delicious looking human that is hired" seems he snuck that one in, looking back and forth you missed the new skeleton coming up behind black making him jump a foot in the air. Turning on the new taller skeleton Black gave no leeway to his own brother.

"MUTT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" 

"I'm sorry my lord seems I was a bit tied up with a few errands that needed to be run today"

"WELL NEXT TIME MAKE SURE YOU DON'T TAKE SO DAMN LONG"

"Yes My lord"

'my lord?....mutt?....okay no time to question these two' turning a bit to study the new skeleton in the room big fur coat and a dog collar attached to a leash hanging down his front, long fangs protruded out of his mouth each gold fang shining as he lit a cigarette up puffing out a stream of smoke while turning his gaze once again on  you.

"hello little lamb sorry to barge in but" each word coming from him he took a step closer making Red bristle just a bit before he was leaning toward you making you back up almost bending half way over the back of the couch now by this point trying not to be right against him.

"how about you and me go play red riding hood in the sheets hmmm" perverted skeleton was quickly pulled away from you before the thought could even process.

"PLEASE MUTT RESTRAIN YOURSELF THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS YET TO MEET THE NEW HUMAN THAT IS HIRED NOW" okay Sans said 8 so this had to be the last of them. Red scarf that could be mistaken for a cape a large skeleton smiled down at you from his place that he took from Mutt not yet seeing that personal space want be happening here anytime soon.

"HELLO HUMAN I AM THE GREAT PAPYRS IT IS VERY LOVELY TO MEET YOU SO SOON I HAVE HEARD NOTHING BUT GOOD THINGS ABOUT YOU FROM CAPTAIN UNDYNE AND ALPHYS SO HOPEFULLY YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH US"

"hello papyrus my name is Hera" shaking his hand with your back still bent across the couch.

"I HEARD THAT YOU WHERE GETTING A TOUR AND GOING OVER A BIT OF WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE AROUND HERE" Papyrus said as you saw Edge walk in at the corner of the room.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU SAY HUMAN HERA WILL YOU STAY WITH US" Papyrus clasp his hands together with a wide grin on his face.

"well I really like the idea and the pay is gonna be great for me, everyone seems really nice and welcoming" looking around the room, every brother was with the together now.....well not Sans who seems to be dozing now not a care in the world. Blue and stretch on the couch Blue no longer hitting his brother with his small fist. Black and Mutt where in the door way with Black holding Mutt close to his face by the leash he had on both whispering back and forth. Red making his way to Edge just to stand beside each other.

"WELL WHATS IT GONNA BE HUMAN" Edge had to put in his two cents at this point of time.

All eyes on you now made you nervous to the very core, this much attention never was a good thing. was it gonna be good to move in with all these male skeletons. You didn't even know them that well but as you talked to each one of them and walked around held hands, waist touching and even being so close there was something in the air.

You had felt it the moment you had met Sans and it just seemed to grow more and more as you met each and everyone of them. It was warm it was comfort.....it was almost like.....home. A feeling of just home all different in there own ways but it still there. 

'Hmmm i really wish I knew what was going on here, this feeling has just been growing with each one I meet and I really like it, its so warm and my heart feels full, that's it I know what to do' smiling up at the tall childish skeleton before you.

"yes I would love to take the job" 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im new to this but if you have any suggestions or even little things to put in its more then welcome.


End file.
